


be my bad boy

by memer



Series: shuuler [2]
Category: Despicable Me (Movies), The Lorax (2012), Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Crack, Enthusiastic Consent, Kagune Sex, M/M, Must Read, Smut, trans shuu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 20:35:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4235745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memer/pseuds/memer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sex</p>
            </blockquote>





	be my bad boy

**Author's Note:**

> this is a sequel to red rose :^)

The Onceler tipped shuu onto his bed smirking sexily. "I'm gonna fuck you so hard you can't walk tomorrow."

"FUUUUUUUUCK YES!!!!!!!!!" Shuu moaned sexily. "PLEEEEEEEASE FUCK MEEE ONCE-LER SENPAI!!!!!!!"

"ok but first lemme put on the hottt video were gonna have sex to." The Onceler took out his laptop and went to the youtube trailer for the minion movie. He played it on one of those youtube infinite loop sites so the trailer would play indefinitely. He heard a moan from behind. shuu was watching the video and his pants looked realyl wet from arousal.

"Now since youre all wet" the onceler said "lemme Dominate you!!!"

he took off his shirt revealing his toned muscled tan torso from chopping down trees all day. He heard a gasp from shuu and fingers stroke his niples. "Your abs r so hot," Shuu said sexily.

Shuu took off his own shirt (he dint take of his binder becuae dysphoria :() and pants and Onceler took off his own pants and Shuu got down on his knees ready to be dominated.

Onceler stuck his meat stick inside Shuu's thingy, eliciting a moan from the shorter man currently being filled by the once-lers monstrous cock. Shuu stuck his butt in the air allowing the onceler to fill his period hole with his love. he pushed deeper and hit shuus g-spot. Suddenly Shuu began vibrating uncontrollably. "WHAT IS GOING ON" Shuu screamed.

"I DONT KNOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! BUT ITS PRETTy............... HOT" onceler said

"oooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmboi" said Shuu. he slid off of the oncelers cokc with a wet pop and brought out his dril kagune.

"OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH YR A GHOUl................ SEXXXXXXXXY" said Onceler "put it in my mouth."

"You sure?" Shuu asked, blinking his big, innocent eyes at the tlaller man.

"YEAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH PLKEASEEEEEEEEEE" Onceler opened his mouth for the pointy appendage.

The ghoul organ entered his mouth and he tasted blood but he thought it was sexy. "OMmmmmmmOOMMHHH" he moaned through the mouthful of koukaku. THis was the best sex he ever had in his life. The minion trailer playing in the background only added to the sexiness becasue the minions were so hot.

Onceler swirled his tongue around the kagune, tasting the sexyness of the ghoul. it was secreting something like semen and onceler thought it tasted really hot. Shuu moaned because it was like getting a blowjob but with a kagune. which was hot. he decided ti was enough so he stopped.

"oh onceler" shuu sighed feeling onceler up. "i love you. Be my bf"

"Of course my lovely little man" Onceler smiled genuiniely. "i ove you"

"we love you too" the minions said coming out of the tv with their dikcs out ready for an orgy


End file.
